Levillan's journey through time
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: I got the idea for this from my Svensk friend Bre'Lakor. She wrote something like this and is still updating it. I am making it my own. Warning:: Time Travel, Solas, Maybe a rating change.


**Okay, so I just finished DA:I, and I cried at the end because I played the elf on elvhen role. But, as I have read Bre'Lakor's stories, I wanted to play the angle of elvhen on elvhen. You will understand eventually. For now, all I can say is that I don't own Dragon Age. I own Marzia Levellan, Lexi Hawke, and Sarah Cousland. Also, the prologue is just history told from the previous two characters (Lexi, and Sarah) Read if you wish, these were just the options that I picked. There will be two parts to the Prologue. CH1 and CH2 will be up at the same time. ** o0o

Sarah Cousland, the effigy of beauty, stood out among crowds. It wasn't only that she was nobility, oh no. It was that this girl was a rogue, with unmatched beauty and skill. She had a great amount of wit, and her current husband-The king of Fereldan-(And awkward, shy sweetness)-would tel you the same. She had a knack for seeing the good and bad in all people. She was talented from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. But she harbored great pain. Her parents, the Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever, were murdered when she was of her 18th summer. A Grey Warden, Duncan, was there when her families' ally, Arl Howe, betrayed them, and overtook their power. Sarah barely made it out with her life, and when they escaped, was pledged into the Grey Wardens.

She met her husband there. He was, at the time, six months into Grey Warden training. Or more likely was out of training, just before he met Sarah. He was in no way her senior though. Just two years older than her, and with barely more knowledge of well-anything, he was brand knew to the idea of stopping blights, as they torment Theadas. Alistair, the bastard prince we are talking about, hardly out of Templar training, and barely released from the order without nearly getting the Wardens exiled _again_, was in no shape to argue when he was recruited to the ranks of the Grey Wardens. He was just twenty years old, but was wise beyond his years, and was not fool nor sharpest sword in the shop. He was the effigy of charm, and fit well with Sarah.

Sarah was sent out into the wilds with Alistair to collect darkspawn blood for the ritual known as the joining, not an easy task, but certainly not to be taken too seriously. Sarah made quick work of the darkspawn, and returned with Alistair gawking at her side. Two of the three at the joining ceremony that night, did not make it. One did. That one was Sarah, and though she made it through the ceremony, that did not mean her dangers were anywhere near being through. That night, was the night of the battle of Ostagar, and the beginning of the fifth blight, and I can assure you, Sarah and Alistair both made it out alive, for where would Fereldan be, if not.

That night, all the Wardens were killed, save for Sarah, and Alistair, who were saved by Flemeth. Sarah and Alistair went on to stop the blight, and Loghain, became a Warden, but as a prisoner. He was to be the one sacrificed to the Archdemon, so that Alistair and his queen could live in peace. They went on to live in happiness. Alistair and his queen still rule over Fereldan today.

A part of our story, that is more major than it might seem, is a refugee rogue girl and her family. Hawke is what the girl was called. Lexi Hawke. Her sister, her mother, Aveline, another refugee, and Lexi got out of Fereldan alive. Aveline's husband, and Hawke's brother died on the way out. They were also saved by Flemeth. Hawke, Bethany, Leandra, and Aveline rode on Flemeth's back to the docks in the nearest port, where they would sail to Kirkwall.

In Kirkwall, Hawke would meet a dwarf named Varric, who invites her on to an expedition into the Deep Roads, to get money. She agrees, and pays 50 gold coins to be a partner to Bartrand and Varric. They venture into the deep roads, and when they come back, Bethany has been discovered by the Templars for being an apostate. She joins the circle, and is later rescued at the fall of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi, when one of Hawke's friends, Anders, blows up the chantry. Lovely person, Anders. So nice and cheery, he loves Templars. *Nudge nudge*.

Anyway, Hawke has to leave, and Varric has to cover for her. So, when Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast questions Varric about Hawke, and where she is, he tells Cassandra the story of Hawke's rise to power, and that he has no idea where all of his friends went, and that all he knew was that Fenris-Hawke's lover- was with Hawke, where ever she was. Varric then tags along back to Haven in Fereldan.

When they get to Fereldan, they are there for about a year, which is chaotic, while Mages and Templars never come to an agreement. Devine Justinia then holds a conclave, inviting the Mages and the Templars to seek peace. But, an evil-um who was it? What did it do? It killed the devine. Justinia was killed by the evil-something, and it opened a massive rift to the Fade-The world of spirits, which people enter when they dream. And that's where our story should start, but it does not start there, at all. It in fact starts in the time of Arlathan, with a little red headed, purple eyed, elf.


End file.
